Jeux de Pouvoir
by All3goria
Summary: L'histoire de la relation naissante entre M. Holmes et G. Lestrade qui pourrait bien être bouleversée par le retour d'entre les morts de Moriarty et d'une vieille et douloureuse connaissance du passé de Mycroft. Rated M pour la possible violence. Spoilers sur saison 3. En cours d'écriture.
1. Prologue

_Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction alors soyez gentils :) N'hésitez pas à la partager si elle vous plaît et à laissez votre avis ! _

_Le prologue se déroule lors de l'interrogatoire de Moriarty que l'on aperçoit dans la saison 2, la suite de l'histoire contiendra des spoilers sur la saison 3 !_

Prologue

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, celui d'un poing contre une joue. L'homme assit sur la chaise au centre de la pièce cracha un filet de sang puis sourit.

« Vous n'aurez aucune information sur mon réseau criminel en me traitant de cette façon Mr. Holmes. Par contre, je peux sûrement parler en échange de réponses à mes questions sur une certaine personne. Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente, nous nous délectons tous deux des jeux de pouvoir après tout. »

L'homme en costard qui lui faisait face leva un sourcil surpris.

« Et pourrais-je savoir à quel individu votre esprit malade s'est intéressé ?

\- Votre frère Mr. Holmes.

\- Il faut croire que mon déplorable petit frère vous tient vraiment à cœur. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Tout. »

De longues heures passèrent mais les deux hommes n'interrompirent pas leur discussion agitée pour autant. Finalement, le dénommé Holmes s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, soulagé d'enfin quitter l'atmosphère lourde et malsaine de la pièce.

« Mr. Hoooooooooolmes - chantonna le criminel consultant- ne me quittez pas si vite voyons…

\- Je pense avoir consacré assez de temps à votre cause désespérée Moriarty. »

Prononcer ce nom le révulsait et il retint un frisson. Être l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre ne l'empêchait pas de craindre des menaces, bien au contraire, cela l'avait rendu paranoïaque mais il refusait de le montrer devant ses ennemis. Au cours de sa carrière il avait eu à faire à de nombreux criminels, tous plus fous et malfaisants les uns que les autres, mais la personne assise en face de lui n'était pas n'importe quel bandit, il était bien plus que cela : il était un génie du crime, intelligent, méthodique, sadique et sans pitié qui s'ennuyait trop facilement. Cette insatisfaction chronique le rendait ainsi imprévisible et de ce fait, extrêmement dangereux. Jim Moriarty détestait plus que tout être considéré comme un vulgaire voyou, il régnait sur son empire criminel comme une araignée sur sa toile, il savait comment faire danser chacun des fils qui la constituaient pour arriver à ses desseins. Il contrôlait la face sombre du monde et avait un pied sur chaque continent. Si quelqu'un l'agaçait, il savait comment le détruire. Et à cet instant, Mycroft Holmes lui déplaisait fortement.

« Je vous brûlerai Mr. Holmes. J'arracherai votre cœur, je le briserai en un millier de fragments plus tranchants les uns que les autres et lorsque enfin vous ne pourrez plus supporter cette douleur, je vous brûlerai.

Mais je n'ai pas de cœur Moriarty, vous devriez le savoir pourtant, c'est vous qui m'avez surnommée « L'homme de glace ». Je ne me soucie pas de ce qui est extérieur à ma personne, je suis donc intouchable. Aimer c'est détruire et être aimé c'est être détruit. Pensez-vous donc que je sois assez stupide pour me laisser être annihilé par un individu d'une intelligence bien inférieure à la mienne ? »

Mycroft referma la porte avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse lui répondre. James se mit à rire de plus en plus fort puis murmura pour lui-même.

« Stupide non mais faible oui, vous êtes seul Mr. Holmes et tout comme le reste de l'humanité, vous finirez par vous trouver un poisson rouge pour occuper vos pensées. Tout le monde finit par s'enticher de quelqu'un, même vous. Et ce jour là, nous vous détruirons. »


	2. Chapitre 1

_Le début du chapitre se déroule chez les parents de Sherlock à Noël, scène vue dans le 3x3._

**_« Holy water cannot help you now_**_  
_**_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_**_  
_**_I don't want your money_**_  
_**_I don't want your crown_**_  
_**_See I have to tell you_**_  
_**_I've come to burn your kingdom down"_**

**_Seven Devils, Florence + The Machine_**

Chapitre 1 :

Boum. Le son d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol, celui de Mycroft Holmes. Sa chute le réveillait plutôt que ce que Sherlock avait prévu. Il ouvrit les yeux, sa bouche était pâteuse et son esprit encore embrumé par le somnifère contenu dans le punch et le thé. Il s'accouda à la table, se releva et observa la cuisine. Dans la chaise en face de lui se trouvait sa mère, inconsciente. Il vérifia son pouls, il était régulier tout comme celui de son père et de Mary après les avoir pris mais aucune trace du célèbre détective consultant et de son bloggeur à l'horizon.

Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, Mycroft pouvait le sentir mais il se refusait à penser qu'il avait encore une fois échoué à protéger son petit frère. Cette fois-ci, le bien de son sang passerait avant la protection de l'Angleterre. Il revint dans la cuisine, quelque chose clochait dans la pièce mais il ne trouvait pas quoi. Il s'assit et commença à chercher mentalement les endroits où Sherlock pouvait être. Lent, il était trop lent… Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, il devait contacter les amis de son frère pour le trouver. Le rapprochement des noms « amis » et « Sherlock » lui semblait toujours aussi étrange que la première fois qu'il avait rencontré John. Il aimait la solitude, au moins, il ne souffrait pas mais elle pouvait être pesante en particulier lorsqu'on avait connu la sensation d'être entouré par des personnes avec lesquelles on partageait un amour réciproque… Non, le temps s'écoulait dangereusement vite, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à penser à son passé, il fallait qu'il sauve son frère. Il avait besoin de son ordinateur. Son ordinateur, voila ce qui lui manquait ! Son ordinateur et Sherlock, décidément cette histoire sentait de plus en plus mauvais. Soudain, Mycroft compris, il savait où était son frère. Chez Magnussen. Il avait besoin de s'y rendre très rapidement mais les hélicoptères des services secrets n'étaient pas disponibles, mission commando oblige. Enfin il y en avait un disponible qu'il pouvait commander à condition d'avoir son ordinateur mais Sherlock l'avait « emprunté ». La seule solution était d'utiliser ceux de la police malheureusement, les relations entre les deux services étaient pour le moins tendues. Il allait encore avoir besoin de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il lui avait déjà demandé de l'aider à retrouver Sherlock lorsque celui-ci s'était échappé de l'hôpital après s'être fait tirer dessus et lui était maintenant redevable. Enfin, il allait bientôt lui être doublement redevable.

« Anthea, trouve le numéro de téléphone portable personnel de l'inspecteur Lestrade, le plus vite possible. » Il raccrocha et une trentaine de secondes plus tard le sms tant attendu arriva.

« Inspecteur Lestrade, ici Mycroft Holmes, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré à propos de Sherlock. Il est en danger et j'ai besoin des services de police.

Sherlock ? Quoi ? Mais c'est Noël bon sang !

Ah oui, qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de sauver un ami ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez encore avec votre femme ou si vous aviez encore une famille… »

Il y eu un silence de plusieurs secondes, Mycroft retint son souffle, sous l'effet du stress, il avait laissé des paroles blessantes lui échapper et avait peut-être ruiné toute chance de sauver son benjamin et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Le ton sec de Lestrade chassa ses pensées.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

D'hélicoptères, de tireurs d'élite ainsi que des voitures de police. Venez me chercher chez mes parents, je vous envoie l'adresse ainsi que celle où nous nous rendons. »

Mycroft raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre. Dix minutes plus tard, le vrombissement de l'appareil se faisait entendre dans le jardin. Il y monta, l'inspecteur n'y était pas.

Dès que Lestrade avait reçu l'appel, il s'était dépêché de prévenir la police et de monter à bord d'une voiture. Il aurait certes été plus rapide en hélicoptère mais avait le vertige. Il s'avait que Sherlock pouvait faire des bêtises et en avait était témoin mais le ton de Mycroft avait gelé son sang. Il aurait rêvé de lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais son ami lui était trop précieux bien qu'il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment bien pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'il ne manquerait pas, une fois le détective sain et sauf, de faire regretter à Mycroft la phrase sur sa femme. Enfin c'est le scénario qu'il imaginait dans son esprit, l'inspecteur savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait atteindre une personne aussi haut placée et que ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature.

La situation était sous contrôle, aucun des trois hommes sur le perron n'était armé, il restait seulement aux forces de police à neutraliser Magnussen. « Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, éloignez vous de cette homme » répéta Mycroft plusieurs fois. Le détective et le bloggeur ne l'écoutaient pas. Il cria son ordre une nouvelle fois. L'homme d'affaire eut un sourire goguenard puis, lorsque la balle tirée par Sherlock s'enfonça dans sa tête, il s'écroula à terre. Le sang qui s'écoulait avait formé un halo sanglant autour de sa tête tel un sinistre archange. Il avait voulu jouer à être Dieu et avait chuté. Mais la personne qui l'avait poussée était loin d'être un ange et ne serait pas considérée comme telle devant un tribunal. Trahir sa patrie était une chose mais abattre un homme désarmé de sang-froid en était une autre et cette dernière assurait à son frère une peine irrévocable. « Oh Sherlock, qu'as-tu fais ? » murmura-t-il. Mycroft savait d'ores et déjà qu'il était impossible de l'envoyer en prison, cela provoquerait des émeutes il fallait donc qu'il accepte la mission sous couverture, celle qu'il était censé décliner car elle lui assurerait une mort certaine. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Mycroft Holmes, malgré ses efforts, il avait une nouvelle fois échoué à protéger ceux qu'il aime.

L'avion attendait son unique passager. Il voulu dire au revoir à son cadet mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. John et Mary Watson arrivèrent, il était temps pour lui de laisser son frère saluer son meilleur ami. Sherlock passa devant Mycroft sans même le regarder et monta dans le jet, prêt à décoller pour son ultime périple. L'avion s'éloigna emmenant avec lui les souvenirs d'enfance des deux hommes. « Le vent d'Ouest s'est éteint » pensa-t-il. Il regagna la voiture, tournant le dos à sa famille mais accueillant sa patrie à bras ouverts, elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

Lestrade était assis dans un bar, il observait depuis plusieurs minutes le sms que Sherlock lui avait envoyé. « Adieu. –SH ». Un seul mot pour des années d'amitié. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir la première fois et ne le ferai pas la seconde fois, c'était finalement moins douloureux de ne rien dire, cela revenait à prétendre que le sms et le meurtre de Magnussen n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Il détourna les yeux de l'écran de son smartphone pour atterrir sur celui de la télévision. Du football. Au moins, cela changerait ses idées. L'image se brouilla, un silhouette apparut et des voix robotiques repassèrent le même message en boucle : « Je vous ai manqué ? ». Il fallut quelque seconde à l'inspecteur pour reconnaître l'homme à l'écran.

« Mr. Holmes, votre frère pour vous. » Sherlock attrapa le téléphone et sécha ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Ils se chamaillèrent mais l'insolence du détective s'évanouit vite lorsque son aîné lui expliqua pourquoi il le rappelait au pays.

Moriarty était revenu d'entre les morts.


	3. Chapter 2

_**\- Je commence à comprendre... Tu leur fais payer le mal qu'ils lui ont fait ! Ce qu'ils t'ont fait.**__**  
**__**\- J'ai été créé par ce qu'on m'a fait. Il y a un principe simple de l'univers qui veut que chaque action crée une réaction égale et opposée.**__**  
**__**\- C'est ça pour toi ? Une simple équation ?**__**  
**__**\- Ce qu'il mon fait était monstrueux !**__**  
**__**\- Et ils ont créé un monstre.**_

_**V pour Vendetta**_

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le visage de Moriarty était apparu sur tous les écrans de Grande Bretagne et depuis, aucunes nouvelles du criminel. Mycroft commençait à penser que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vulgaire blague.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. « Une lettre pour vous Mr. Holmes ». La voix était à peine distincte mais avait les sonorités du passé, grave et éraillée. Mycroft lui ordonna d'entrer. Aucune réponse. Il refit une seconde fois sa demande de manière plus impétueuse. Toujours rien. Il se leva et ouvrit l'imposante porte en chêne vernis de son bureau, une lettre était posée sur le parquet mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'un homme dans le couloir. Il la ramassa et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir vieilli. Il n'y avait aucune adresse d'un quelconque émetteur, seulement son nom écrit à la plume. A l'intérieur se trouvait un morceau de papier, il le déplia.

_Qu'était le marteau ? Que fut la chaîne ?_

_Quelle fournaise forgea ton cerveau ?_

_Sur quelle enclume ? Quelle effrayante étreinte_

_Osa fondre en toi ses terreurs de mort ?_

_Quand les étoiles abandonnèrent leurs lames,_

_Et trempèrent le ciel de larmes,_

_A-t-il sourit de l'œuvre accomplie ?_

_Celui qui créa l'Agneau a-t-il pu te créer ?_

_Et l'Agneau devint Tigre. –M_

Les yeux de Mycroft s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les deux strophes du poème de William Blake. Des dizaines de questions traversaient son esprit mais une seule retint son attention. A qui correspondait l'initiale à la fin de la lettre ? Moriarty ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ? Un nom traversa furtivement son esprit, Mycroft la chassa de ses pensées aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé. Ce ne pouvait être lui, il était _mort_. L'homme qu'il était à cette époque avait vu son cœur s'arrêter. _Mais son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé…_ lui souffla une voix mordante. Assez, la fit-il taire. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée de son bureau et y jeta la lettre. C'est encore une de ces stupides lettres anonymes qui veulent faire trembler le majestueux gouvernement britannique se rassura-t-il. Pourtant, une sensation de froid continuait à descendre le long de son échine. Il frissonna, regarda une dernière fois les flammes lécher le morceau de papier noirci et se replongea dans son travail, ne prenant pas garde aux ombres qui planaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Lestrade observait le cadavre qui se trouvait devant lui. L'homme nu d'un mètre quatre-vingt avait été frappé à la tête par un objet contondant puis une balle s'était logée dans ses poumons, le laissant ainsi agoniser pendant de longues minutes. La ruelle sombre, couverte de graffitis dont un « Bad Wolf », était un parfait endroit pour assassiner quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi l'avoir déshabillé ? » Demanda Donovan.

« Pour l'humilier. » Lui répondit une voix rauque que l'inspecteur n'avait jamais entendue. Il se retourna pour mettre un visage sur l'homme en question. Il était grand, devait avoir aux alentours de trente-sept ans et avais des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, un nez grec ainsi que des traits réguliers qui semblaient être marqués par un passé tortueux. Il lui tendit une grande main traversée par une légère cicatrice au niveau de la paume.

« Caïn Riget, enchanté de faire votre connaissance inspecteur Lestrade, c'est un honneur de travailler avec vous. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Donovan le fixa quelques secondes, émerveillée par le charme naturel qui émanait de son nouveau collègue puis reprit ses esprits et se présenta à son tour.

« Mais je n'ai pas demandé de nouveau policier, répondit Greg d'un air éberlué.

\- Vos supérieurs ont pensé qu'il était temps de remplacer Mr. Donovan et m'ont choisi pour prendre sa relève. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets, Monsieur.

\- Bienvenu parmi nous Caïn et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Greg.

\- Désolé, les vieux réflexes de l'armée je suppose…

-Vous disiez donc que le meurtrier avait voulu humilier notre victime ?

-L'hypothèse du crime sexuel peut être éliminée, il est évident que cet homme n'a pas subit de sévices de cet ordre. De plus, il y a une alliance à son annulaire. Le mariage gay* n'étant pas encore accepté en Angleterre, il me paraît évident qu'il était hétérosexuel or, seul un homme musclé aurait pu le cogner assez fort pour le mettre à terre et le sonner. Ou bien c'est l'œuvre d'une femme championne d'haltérophilie mais je doute fort que ce soit le cas. Toujours est-il que dans notre société, les vêtements s'apparentent à une armure, nous les enlevons seulement lorsque nous nous sentons en sécurité. Les lui retirer, c'est prouver qu'il a été terrassé par une personne supérieure. C'est un trophée au même titre que les oreilles et la queue d'un taureau lors d'une corrida. »

Lestrade était impressionné, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait conclu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes mais Caïn avait été encore plus rapide que lui. Voilà un nouveau Sherlock en puissance, beau, intelligent, charismatique mais celui là est pire, non seulement ce n'est pas un sociopathe mais en plus il est amusant et pas seulement malgré lui… pensa l'inspecteur légèrement vexé.

L'on retourna le cadavre. La peau de son omoplate droite avait été lacérée avant qu'il agonise. Le dessin creusé dans la chair ressemblait à une griffure d'animal sauvage. La blessure était si profonde qu'elle avait traversé les muscles du dos et l'on pouvait apercevoir la forme blanche et ensanglantée de son os.

« Une signature criminelle ? Proposa Donovan.

Si c'est le cas, nous allons avoir à faire à un tueur en série… Mais ce meurtre n'a pas été commis aléatoirement, il est clair que le meurtrier avait une revanche à prendre sur sa victime, son motif était personnel. Espérons seulement que d'autres personnes ne l'aient pas énervé. » Déclara Lestrade d'un ton grave.

*_Le mariage gay a enfin été accepté en Angleterre il y a environ une semaine. Cette scène se déroulant avant, la victime ne pouvait être mariée à une personne du même sexe. Ceci n'est donc pas une erreur de ma part :)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**« If I told you what I was,**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And if I seem dangerous **_

_**Would you be scared? »**_

_**Monster, Imagine Dragons**_

Chapitre 3 :

Il était six heures du matin, le réveil de Lestrade venait de sonner et diffusait les informations matinales de la BBC 5 Live. _**« Wolverine n'a toujours pas été arrêté, mais que fait Scotland Yard ? »**_ demandait le journaliste. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que l'on avait retrouvé le premier cadavre puis deux autres avaient suivis, toujours abattus de la même façon et abordant tous trois une griffure à l'omoplate droite. Le tueur à la griffe ou « Wolverine » comme les médias s'amusaient à l'appeler allait de nouveau frapper, l'inspecteur en était sûr mais malheureusement, il était assez doué pour ne laisser aucun indice derrière lui. Ses victimes n'avaient pas encore étaient identifiées et Greg et son équipe commençaient à perdre espoir. Lestrade se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, le visage cerné par les longues nuits passées dans son bureau. Il s'aspergea d'eau froide et entreprit de se raser. Le rasoir en plastique glissait sur sa peau humide et recouverte de mousse. Il sentait les lames effleurer son visage et retirer les poils rebelles de sa barbe naissante. **DING DONG**. La sonnette l'avait surpris et une seconde d'inattention suffit à entailler sa peau. Merde , lâcha-t-il énervé contre le facteur. Il rinça rapidement son visage, la blessure était plutôt profonde. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour sa conférence de presse dans la matinée. Demain, tous les journaux titreraient qu'en plus d'être cocu et incapable, il était également balafré. Il tapa du poing sur le lavabo, la douleur prit l'ascendant sur ses noires pensées, lui laissant quelques secondes de répit pour oublier toute cette affaire. **DING DONG**. La sonnette le rappela à ses obligations. Il descendit et alla ouvrir. Ce n'était pas le facteur qui se trouvait devant sa porte mais une jolie brune qui leva les yeux de son smartphone et lui lança un regard perçant.

« Vous êtes Gregory Lestrade ?

\- Oui, enchanté, lui répondit-il d'un ton qu'il pensait enjôleur.

\- Montez dans la voiture, lui ordonna-t-elle sans même le regarder.

\- Mais je suis en pyjama…

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué cela. Bleu avec des cactus moustachus dansants. C'est, hum, mignon. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Montez maintenant.

\- Mais je suis en pyjama, répéta-t-il éberlué.

\- Oui, et vous saignez également, elle lui tendit un mouchoir. Essuyez-vous et montez, un costume vous attends dans la voiture. Maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai une conférence de presse dans moins de deux heures et…

\- Maintenant. »

Lestrade abandonna, la femme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer la discussion. Il monta dans la Rolls noire et s'assit. Elle lui désigna le costume, il paraissait très cher et fait sur mesure. Pour lui.

« Mais qui vais-je rencontrer ?

\- Vous le saurez tout à l'heure. Changez-vous.

\- Mais je suis dans une voiture et…

\- Quelle déduction, bravo inspecteur.

\- Et vous êtes devant moi, rougit-il.

\- Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Changez-vous ou allez-y en pyjama. A vous de choisir. »

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il se changea très vite. Elle lui tendit une paire de chaussure italienne, pointure 43.

« Comment connaissez-vous ma taille et ma pointure ? J'exige des explications ! » Il essayait d'être impétueux mais sa tentative était vaine et ce ton bien loin de sa nature.

La brune ne répondit pas et continua à tapoter les touches de son téléphone.

« Je veux des explications, répondez nom de Dieu.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle descendit et se dirigea vers un luxueux bâtiment de style victorien. Un garde royal du régiment d'infanterie lui ouvrit la lourde porte en noyer ornée d'arabesques. A l'intérieur, le gris perle des murs mettait en valeur la clarté des pampilles cristallines suspendues aux imposants lustres qui diffusaient une lumière douce et élégante. Lestrade était émerveillée par la beauté et la noblesse du lieu mais se sentait mal à l'aise et bien loin de son environnement habituel. Même son costume sur-mesure semblait devenir étouffant. Discrètement, il desserra le nœud de sa cravate bleu Klein en soie. La femme le guida jusqu'à l'étage en montant de somptueux escaliers en marbre recouvert d'un tapis de velours rouge à peine usé. Des portraits royaux agrémentaient les murs et l'inspecteur pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui, il était dans un lieu sacré et ne savait comment se comporter. Chaque marche qu'il gravissait lui paraissait être plus haute que la précédente. Il s'arrêta et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes puis prit une grande inspiration et reprit son ascension. Il était enfin arrivé au sommet de l'escalier et se trouvait maintenant devant un long couloir. Elle continuait à avancer, les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone, semblant connaître les lieux comme si elle les avait toujours arpentés. Finalement, elle s'arrêta gracieusement devant une porte en chêne vernis, toqua puis s'engouffra dans la pièce. L'inspecteur n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'entrer dans le bureau. A la vue de la personne qui l'avait convoqué, son visage rougit de colère. Le sang afflua à ses tempes, il pouvait l'entendre battre dans sa tête, le rythme de son pouls s'accélérera. Il serra les poings tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Vous. Espèce de… Oh bon sang, un simple coup de téléphone n'était pas suffisant ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes haut placé que je suis à votre disposition. Réglez vos affaires tout seul. Sherlock n'est pas en danger que je sache.»  
Lestrade tourna les talons, décidé à s'enfuir au plus vite de ce lieu dans lequel régnait les personnes les plus médisantes et arrogantes d'Angleterre, celle qu'il méprisait le plus.

«Ne faites pas un pas de plus inspecteur. »  
La voix de l'homme était traînante et insupportait Lestrade. Comment une seule personne pouvait elle être aussi suffisante, outrecuidante et terrifiante à la fois ? Gregory se retourna, le visage déformé par une haine profonde.

« Ne. Me. Donnez. Pas. D'ordre, hurla-t-il.

\- Baissez d'un ton de suite, les gens travaillant ici ne sont point habitués aux effusions de colère et d'impertinence. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander un service mais pour vous en rendre un. Je sais que votre enquête n'avance pas et je vais vous évitez de vous rendre encore plus ridicule que vous ne l'avait été depuis le début de cette affaire. Vos cadavres n'ont pas d'empreintes digitales mais le MI6 a d'autres moyens d'identifier des personnes. Grâce à leurs oreilles notamment. Vous trouverez dans les dossiers posés sur mon bureau les identités et la biographie de vos différentes victimes. »

L'inspecteur resta silencieux, se dirigea vers les dossiers désignés par Mycroft et s'en empara en lui offrant son plus beau sourire puis les jeta au feu. Il se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous, vous me répugnez. Si je vous ais aidé, c'était pour sauver Sherlock, parce que c'est mon ami et non pour que l'on me remercie comme un gigolo. Vous pensez pouvoir acheter les gens avec des privilèges ou de l'argent mais je ne suis pas comme ça Mr. Holmes, je n'en ai rien à faire de vos « remerciements ». Je préfère avoir une vie misérable plutôt que d'être vendu. Oui, cette affaire est difficile mais quand je retrouverai le meurtrier, ce sera grâce au travail de mes collègues ainsi qu'au mien et non pas grâce à un quelconque coup de pouce des services secrets. Je ne vends pas mon aide, je l'offre à mes amis. Et s'il y a une chose que vous ne pouvez acheter Mr Holmes, c'est l'amitié. Mais c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, vous n'avez jamais eu d'amis.»

Lestrade lui avait exposé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur d'une manière à la fois très calme et extrêmement violente. Anthea et Mycroft étaient resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, paralysés par la froideur du ton de Gregory et la haine de son regard. Le feu de la cheminée n'avait jamais été aussi flamboyant et paraissait avoir été nourri par les nombreuses feuilles contenues dans les dossiers mais également par la colère du discours. Le temps semblait suspendu dans le bureau mais au dehors, il courrait à une vitesse alarmante, tout comme l'inspecteur qui était bien loin de Scotland Yard mais dangereusement près de l'heure de la conférence.


End file.
